To Rescue a Locked Heart
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a horrid marriage, she closes her heart decides she better off alone. Draco meets up with her and realizes she isnt who she use to be. Will he be able to rescue her heart from being closed forever. DMxHG I own nothing.M for later cha
1. The marriage

Nine years it had been since the fall of the dark lord, Nine years it had been since she started to officially date Ron Weasley and eight years it had been since her heart started to grow dark. DatingRon had been good, no, not just good , great was the appropriate word. There were some things she didn't like but felt they were minor and could be overcome quickly.

They married a year after dating, after all, they were best friends all through school. Ron never hit her or cheat on her, occasionally during a fight he would call her names, but she was guilty of that as well.

Ron never really wanted to work, at first he blamed it on an injury he had gotten while flying, but long after it had healed, he still wouldn't work, or he would find a job, work it for a few days then quit.

They never had the money for a place of their own till about 4 yrs ago, before that they lived at the burrow with the other weasleys. A year into the marriage, she got pregnant, she hoped that with a baby coming, Ron would take responsibility, get a job and make a home for them. He didn't allow her to work and for one reason or another, she eventually stopped fighting him on the subject, but even with a baby on the way, he did nothing.

She loved him and hoped more then anything he would snap out of his childhood and grow up like he should have when they married. Nine months later, Morgana Weasley was born. They were still livingat the burrow with out a ounce of money saved.

Ron never woke up with Morgana, he said he never heard her wake up, he never gave her a bath or changed nappies. Hermione did everything for the baby with Molly's help.

The fighting had become worse between the couple, constantly fighting over his lack of job and tired of hearing his 75 reasons for the day on why he didn't have a job, there was always an excuse for everything. She would threaten to leave him, he would promise to work, but never followed through. Still she stupidly held onto hope.

Another thing was the fact that he never seemed to take her feelings into consideration, Her birthday would pass with out so much as a card, at first she would be hurt by it, after all, she never missed his birthday, anniversary or Christmas, and when she would bring up the fact that he had forgotten hers, he would give her a verbal I.O.U, which never happened.

She watched as her friends married and had children, she was jealous that her friends husbands would bring them flowers just because, she was jealous that their husbands were working, she was jealous because their husbands would help tend to their child or children, what ever the case ma be.

What had she done that was so wrong that Ron wouldn't do any of those things. Her heart slowly started to shut down. Three years into the marriage, she found she was pregnant again, altho she was trying to prevent pregnancy, it happened, but gave her more hope that maybe with a second child on the way he would finally do the right thing, after all, she still loved him and desperately wanted things to work out between them.

The months passed and still there was no change, he would occasionally take on odd jobs, but would spend the money on things for himself, not her, Morgana or the unborn baby. When she was 7 months pregnant she found a small 2 bedroom apartment and practically forced Ron to get the apartment. He had taken on some more odd jobs and almost had all the money, the landlord was holding the place for them but they only had a week left before they would lose the place. She thought he was trying hard to hold onto every bit of money they could for the place, but found he had spent some on something for himself. They got into a huge fight over the fact but in the end, they had saved enough for the place.

Ron still didn't work and relied of friend and family to pay their bills. The new baby was born, a boy, named Harry, after their best friend of course. Harry was thrilled to have a new godson named after him.

Harry had tried to get Ron to man up and take responsibility, but nothing worked. The next 17 months went by, Ron still had no job and refused to let her work, but she had finally had enough, She applied for a few jobs and was hired instantly.

They were being kicked out of the small apartment because the rent was always late and the landlord had enough, she had no choice but to go against him and work. At first he refused to watch the children while she worked, said he had other things to do, leaving a very upset Hermione and Molly in his wake.

Ron slowly started to take more responsibility, but not much, she was expected to work, take care of the children and make sure the house was clean, he never helped her with any of it altho he did start paying some bills with money earned through odd jobs that seemed to plague him through their marriage.

Over the years, she had threated to leave him repeatedly, but he would stop her by saying he would kill himself if she left and would promise to change for the better and he would, for a week or two. She had lost faith long ago, but felt trapped, as much as she wanted to leave she couldn't stand the thought of him killing himself if she left.

He showed no remorse for her when she was sick. He wouldn't help her with the kids but would go out with his friends leaving her with 2 young children. The final straw came when she had developed a sinus infection, her body was to weak to fight the infection, leaving her with a full chest, burning throat, gunky eyes and a tooth that had become infected due to the infection raging through her body.

She was in pain, severer pain, everything hurt. The pain potions were no longer working on pain as the infection grew more and more fierce. She begged him to watch the children for 2 weeks so she could see a healer, but he never would.

Molly had long ago grown tired of Ron and his lack of responsibility and not realizing how bad off Hermione was, she refused to watch the children in hopes that Ron would give in and do what he had to do, but that never happened.

Hermione had been fighting the infection for 3 weeks now and it had finally spread into her ears. She begged Molly to watch the children and upon seeing her condition, she readily agreed, apologizing to her for not realizing how sick she had become. For 3 weeks, Hermione felt like she had a 200 lbs man sitting on her chest, her eyes were almost swollen shut and her tooth throbbed relentlessly, she could hear the infection in her ears as she turned her head and felt the fluid swoosh around.

Hermione arrived to St. Mungo's where she was immediately seen. Her infection was advanced and had to have a very powerful potion to kill the infection. For days she took the potion and finally healed, unfortunately, the tooth in the back couldn't be saved, but luckily it was one that would never be noticed.

The words from the healer echoed in her ears, "Another week and we could have lost you, why didn't you come sooner",

Her anger grew day after day, she put up with so much with him and yet her simple need to go to a healer was over looked, she could have died or been brain damaged. Her heart shut completely, like an unbreakable box surrounded it, she was no longer in love with him and fell into a depression.

She still didn't leave him but over the next months she lost herself in books. Her house work suffered, her willingness to please him was no longer apparent, and eventually everyone realized she had changed, even Ron.

One day Ron confronted her, he had no clean clothes and decided to put his foot down, she was the wife and mother, she was expected to keep the house clean, she was expected care for him and he would not tolerate her acting like a depressed puppy, moping around the house. He noticed her change but never asked what was wrong, he just continued to live as if everything were normal.

The day he confronted her, was a day they would not soon forget.

A/N: Sorry for leaving it like this, I will continue to update either daily or every 2 days. Please review, I do read and listen to suggestions. Thanks and happy reading.


	2. The fight

A/N: Sorry I didn't space much in the first chapter, I guess I got on a roll and yeah. Sorry again. OH there will be language unsuitable for some, but not horrible. This is also not a long chapter, just sort of a transition chapter.

Hermione was sitting in the bedroom of the small house she had managed to rent after being evicted from the small apartment, reading quietly.

Ron burst through the door, "What the hell is going on with you?" he asked in an angry voice, "I have no clean clothes to wear and the dishes are still in the sink from last night. I will NOT put up with a wife of mine being lazy."

Hermione had been thinking about her life for the last hour before Ron stormed in, she was mad at him for being the way he was, she was mad at herself for putting up with all this crap for 8 years. She was mad at the world, why her was all she could think, "I've never hurt anyone, I've always been a loyal wife, what is so wrong with me that Ron can't even take responsibility for me." The thoughts swirled around in her head over and over, that was until Ron came in.

After he yelled his rant, she had lost the last bit of reserve she had, She didn't want him to hurt himself, but at the same time, he was hurting her more then she ever thought possible, she was hurting herself for staying, and most of all she was hurting her children by standing by and letting their father's laziness control their life. She wasn't about money, but she was tired of struggling for everything.

She had decided right then and there that she was in control of her life, she was responsible for their children and she was going to fight back, the way she should have years ago. She stood from the bed, she was visibly shaking and angry " Who the fuck do you think you are Ronald?" she paused but not long enough to allow him to speak "For years I have put up with your crap, never working, never caring if I was to tired or sick and that I needed help, You have been an arse from the beginning of the marriage and I, Hermione GRANGER have had enough."

Ron stood back a bit pondering what she had just said, "GRANGER, What the hell to you mean by Granger. You going to leave me?" he asked in a nasty voice.

Hermione bucked up her courage "Yes Ron, I'm leaving, I cant handle this relationship anymore. It's over." She walked to her closet and pulled out her old school trunk, she opened it and started shrinking things down so it would all fit. Ron was in shock, but figured she was just throwing a tantrum, so he sat back and watched. He soon realized she was serious when she started throwing her clothes into the trunk.

"Your seriously leaving me after 8 years of marriage?" he said in a angry voice. "I wont live with out you, you cant leave me!!"

Hermione looked to Ron, "I am leaving Ron, I know I'm not ugly and I know I'm a good wife. There has to be a better life for me and our children out there."

Ron threw his arms up in the air, "Fine... leave bitch, I never want to see you again, and don't expect to crawl back to me when you are having trouble out their on your own." and with that he walked out and left the house, he needed a drink to forget this whole mess.

Hermione packed all her stuff and her children's stuff, making sure she took everything that she had bought, after all, she worked for it , why hand it to him as a reward for being a lazy bastard. She did a final walk through, satisfied she had everything, she took her children and Floo'd to Harry's house. Harry was sitting in the living room when his fire place turned green and out walked Hermione,the children and in place of Ron, her trunk. Harry wasn't surprised, he was honestly in awe that shehadn't done it sooner.

"Finally give up on it?" he said in a not so surprised voice.

Hermione sighed "Yes, I couldn't handle it anymore...Can we stay here for a few weeks, just long enough for me to get on my feet?" her eye's were pleading to him. Harry stood and walked over to Her, "Of course you can stay, it's just me here and you can stay as long as you need." she practically jumped into his arms, filled with relief.

"Thank you Harry, thanks so much"

Harry kissed her on the forehead and released her. "Does Ron know you left?" he asked, Hermione nodded

"I told him I was leaving, he walked out and went somewhere, he has no clue that I'm here though and I would like to keep it that way for now, I don't need any confrontation right now." Harry agreed with her and showed them to their rooms. Harry loved her like a sister and would do anything for her. Ron was a mystery to him, he never could figureout why he was, the way he was. He tried to talk to him but Ron would hear none of it. He knew Hermione needed better and deserved better, he only hoped she could move on with her life and find the relationship she truly needed.


	3. She's staying with me

Harry had grown use to Hermione and the children living with him, He was starting to get tired of living alone and to have someone there seemed to make him happier. He decided to offer her the chance to live there until as long as she wanted and planned to talk to her tonight when she got home from her job at the book store. Little Harry and Morgana were giving him a run for his money, they seemed to have fifty arms and to ability to move at warp speed. He couldn't understand how Hermione handled the children, the house work and a job, he'd go nut's doing all by himself.

Hermione was slowing becoming her old self again, it had been only 3 weeks since she left Ron, but the change was immediate. She was laughing more and talking more instead of burying her nose in a book to escape her life.

Hermione was still at work, she looked to her watch and realized she only had a few hours left. Normally she was glad to be at work, but knowing Harry and the kids would be waiting for her when she got home made her anxious to be there too. The timing worked out perfect, Harry had started a year long vacation from his job at the ministry He had enough money saved, and from what his parents left him, he could go 5 years without working and would be fine.

Hermione started to dust the books again for the 3rd time that day, when the bell at the door jingled signaling a customer. She rounded the corner to greet the customer only to come face to face with Ron, and he wasn't happy.

"So Hermione, found some body to shack up with so soon?"

Hermione gave a look of hatred "I just so happen to be staying with a friend?" she replied and turned to walk away from him, not really in the mood to deal with his crap.

"Really, what friend are you staying with? Do I know her?" he said sarcastically.

Neither Hermione or Ron had noticed someone else walk into the store and slip behind one of the book shelves.

"Ron, I am staying with a friend, and Yes you know him."

Ron lowered his eyes " Him, your staying with a guy?" he yelled, jealously taking over.

The stranger was watching the situation, Hermione looked like she had been beaten, not physically, but mentally, she didn't have the spark in her eye's he remembered. _"what the hell has she been through?" _He thought to himself.

Ron was starting to turn an interesting shade of red at the knowledge of Hermione was staying with a GUY of all things. The thought of Harry never crossed his mind.

"Who are you staying with Hermione? I think I have a right to know."

She was starting to get irritated "It is none of your concern who I'm staying with, I've filed for divorce and you should be receiving the owl any time now." she paused for a moment "I have work to do, Please leave Mr. Weasley."

Ron was now pissed "You are MY wife, I will not give you a divorce and last I checked, your last name is Weasley too."

Hermione was starting to get a little worried his temper was rising and she was at work, she didn't want a huge fight at her place of business.

"I've already taken the name Granger back, now I'll ask you again, please leave."

Ron was quick to react, "I will not leave till I find out who you are staying with, you are avoiding my questions."

The stranger could tell Hermione was at her wits end, she just wanted Ron to leave her alone, the decision was made and he stepped out from behind the shelves.

"She is staying with me Weasley, now I suggest you leave her alone."

both Hermione and Ron's heads whipped around to see none other then Draco Malfoy standing there with his famous smirk in place. He winked at Hermione silently telling her to play along.

"You are staying with MALFOY, let me guess, are you fucking him now and thats why you have already filed for divorce?"

Draco moved in front of Ron, "leave now, or I will take you in myself for trespassing"

Ron knew Draco had the ability, after all he worked with Harry in the law enforcement department. Ron turned, cursing under his breath, "it's not over Hermione" and with that, he walked out.

Draco turned to face Hermione,"Are you and the children staying with Harry?"

Hermione was surprised that Draco came to her rescue, but knew that he and Harry had become friends while working together.

"Yes I'm staying with Harry, I didn't want Ron to know because he would try to start something with him for taking me in till I get on my feet again."

Draco understood, he had seen it often in his line of work. "What time to you get off, I've been wanting to see Harry for a few weeks now"

She looked to her watch again, "I still have an hour,"

Draco smiled, "I'll meet you here in an hour and go with you so I can see Harry, that is, it's okay with you"

She smiled back, "alright, don't be late"

He smiled a second time and left the store. Hermione noticed right away that Draco was still very good looking, unlike her, she looked tired and worn out.

Draco walked out of the store and started to walk down the street, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Draco spun around quickly to see Ron standing there, extremely angry.

"What the hell is my wife living with you for?" he asked with his voice raising.

Draco rolled his eyes, "because I offered her a place to stay and she accepted" he replied in a very matter of fact tone.

"Is she sleeping with you Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't resist, "Not yet, but when the divorce is final I hope she will stay with me permanently" He smirked again and walked away before Ron had a chance to come back with anything.


	4. a confusing kiss

Last time:

"Is she sleeping with you Malfoy?" Draco couldn't resist, "Not yet, but when the divorce is final I hope

she will stay with me permanently" He smirked again and walked away before Ron had a chance to

come back with anything.

Now:

Draco met up with Hermione just as she was getting off work. "Are you ready to go?" she asked

Draco smirked " Just waiting on you." he replied. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated them both back to Harry's. When they arrived they were met with a nervous Harry and an angry Ron. "Hermione" Harry started "Ron just came over with the divorce papers." Ron didn't miss the fact that Harry wasn't surprised when Draco popped in with her."Harry, did you know Hermione was living with Malfoy?" his voice growing more angry. Harry glanced over to Hermione who was giving him the just agree look. "Yes Ron I did" harry replied.

"How could you allow that Harry, She should be staying with you, not the ferret." Ron didn't give time for Harry to respond and turned to face Hermione. "Hermione, please just come home with me, I'll fix things this time, I swear." She shook her head " No Ron, I've given you chances, lots of them, I cant go back with you." Ron reared back and punched the wall "WHAT the fuck did I ever do to you?" Hermione started to boil again "What did you do? What did you do?" saying it the second time louder, "I could have died because of you Ron, You have made my life and the life of those around you pure hell and you have to ask what you did?" Hermione was now livid "I never want to see you again Ron, sign the bloody divorce papers and get out...of...my...life."

Ron was growing even more angry, leaving Draco and Harry ready to grab him just in case he lost it. "So it's true, You are going to fuck the ferret, that's why you want the divorce so bad" Hermione had enough, "If I want to fuck Malfoy, I will and you will not stop me." Harry was shocked at the thought, Hermione doing that with Draco gave him the creeps.

No one in the room was prepared for what happened next, Hermione walked straight up to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Draco was taken back at what was happening, but she didn't quit kissing him so he decided to kiss back. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. Ron and Harry were both floored at what they were seeing.

Hermione only meant for it to be a quick kiss, but once her lips met his, she couldn't pull away. The kiss was deep and intense, the world seemed to vanish around them. Draco couldn't help but notice it to and to his surprise, he was very much enjoying it.

A few minutes later, the pair pulled out of the kiss, and Hermione looked straight to Ron, "Do you see now, Ron. It's over between us, I don't love you anymore." Harry and Ron were still in shock at what they just witnessed and Draco was still dazed from the best kiss he ever received.

Ron said nothing and walked over to the divorce papers sitting on the table, He pulled out a quill and signed it. "You can have your divorce, I wouldn't kiss those lips again if you paid me." he turned and disappeared with a pop.

Harry was still sitting there with a look of confusion on his face. "UMMM, Hermione" he finally managed to choke out "When to you get together with Draco?" Hermione chuckled "I'm not with Draco, I just kissed him to get Ron off my back."

Draco was confused, "Listen guys, I'm going home, I'll talk to you later" and Draco also disappeared with a pop with out another word. Harry focused his attention back to Hermione, "I seriously think you should think about that kiss you just had, I'm a guy and even I could feel the heat coming off that one." Harry walked out of the living room leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.


	5. the POV's

Last time:

Draco was confused, "Listen guys, I'm going home, I'll talk to you later" and Draco also disappeared with a pop with out another word. Harry focused his attention back to Hermione, "I seriously think you should think about that kiss you just had, I'm a guy and even I could feel the heat coming off that one." Harry walked out of the living room leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.

Now:

Draco went back to the manor, his head was spinning with the events of the day. First Hermione was being harassed by Weasley the Idiot, then he takes her back to Harry's, where she is secretly living with her 2 children. Weasley the Idiot is there and starts another fight, Hermione kisses him, in one of the best kisses of his life, there was no denying the passion that was possible between them and in the end, she acts like nothing happened. Confusion was the easy word to use.

Draco went to his study to think about the situation. He was intrigued by the girl he use to torment through school, she was still beautiful but the light and love she once carried was gone. He admired the way she constantly defended her friends no matter what. He wished he could act like that in school, but he had to maintain a reputation, he was a Malfoy and a slytherin, taught to only look out for himself. What had Weasley done to turn the vibrant girl he once admired into a shell. What did she mean that she could have died because of him. His thoughts shifted back to the kiss she gave him, it was powerful and whether she wanted to admit it or not, the kiss was full of emotion. The kiss held a passion that seemed to have been pushed to the side for a long time and was just dying to come back out. He rolled the situation around in his head for hours, he wanted to find out what happened to her, he wanted to find out how he could open her back up, he wanted to learn everything he could, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, the minute he walked in and watched her fight with the Weasel, he was happy. He never thought Weasley was good enough for her. He wanted to be the one she was defending, he wanted to be the she was in love with and now he had his chance, he signed the divorce papers, she was free from him. Draco Malfoy was now determined to win the girl, he needed her more then anything he had ever needed before, nine years had passed and this time he would get her.

Back at Harry's place, Harry was in his bed also thinking about the nights events. How could Ron be such a moron, he had the perfect girl, he had the perfect kids, he could have had the perfect life, but no, Ron was an idiot and threw it all away. He turned lazy as soon as they got married, his "injury" had healed long before, but yet he refused to get a job, he refused to take care of his wife and children and in the end, he wasn't the one suffering. Hermione was depressed and he knew it. She didn't laugh the way she used to, she didn't joke around anymore, she was all business and refused to let anyone close to her, even him. Tonight when Draco brought her home, it was like a light bulb went off. He could see the way Draco held silent, but wanted to tear Ron's arms from his body and beat him with them. He could see the look of worry in Draco's eye's when she mentioned she could have died. He also didn't miss the fact that her eye's lit up after she kissed him she almost seemed comfortable around him. Harry knew at that point that Draco cared for Hermione, even if he didn't say it directly. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be Hermione and Ron, never Hermione and Draco, but after seeing what he did tonight, Hermione and Ron weren't supposed to be together. Harry had decided he would owl Draco tomorrow and find out exactly how he felt about Hermione, he felt like a traitor to Ron, but he wanted his best female friend to be happy and with someone who would treat her like the woman she was supposed to be, not the maid, not the child raiser, but the woman who needed to feel loved and cared for, something Ron obviously couldn't do. If Draco felt the way Harry suspected he did, the he would do everything in his power to get them together. They needed each other and even he could see that.

Hermione had checked on the kids like she always did, once she was satisfied that they were asleep and comfortable, she hopped into the shower, her mind wouldn't shut off and she needed to figure stuff out. Why would Draco stick up for me to get Ron off my back, he always hated me and told me that little fact every chance he'd gotten. I guess he could change, he did work with harry, and they even seemed to be friends. Maybe he had changed but what difference does it make, in the end, I'm still a mud blood and he's still a pure blood. She wondered if her life would have been different if she had married Harry , maybe even Neville. I'm sure they would have acted like they cared a little bit. Hermione put those thought on the back burner. Would she ever really want to get involved with anyone again, what if it turned out the same and she would given herself to someone again, just to be treated like the dirt on their shoes. She decided she would never let it happen again, she didn't have much self respect left and would be dammed if she lost what was remaining. Her thought shifted back to Ron, they should have been married and happy for the rest of their lives, but when the time came for anything important, he ducked out. Ron didn't show her love or respect, hell she was pretty damn sure that if she had cut a finger off while cooking dinner, he would have kindly asked her not to bleed in the food and still expect her to clean up and wash the dishes, while he went back to his friends house. What did I do to have this happen to me, maybe Malfoy was right all those years and I really am scum, low of the low and completely unworthy of any kind of love. She leaned her head against the shower wall and sobbed, wishing that the pain would all just go away. In the back of her mind, she thought maybe things would have been better if she let the troll kill her in her first year. She would have died at a young age, but she would have never had to feel as worthless as she did now. She cried for what seemed like hours before pulling herself together and going to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be different in some way, maybe something would happen to make her feel like she was needed or cared for, maybe, just maybe things would start looking up again.


	6. meeting between friends

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Last time:

She cried for what seemed like hours before pulling herself together and going to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be different in some way, maybe something would happen to make her feel like she was needed or cared for, maybe, just maybe things would start looking up again.

Now:

The next morning, Harry woke up before Hermione. His first order of business was to owl Draco and find out exactly what he felt about Hermione.

_Draco,_

_Last night at my house, I noticed a type of connection between Hermione and yourself. I would like to discuss the situation with you as right now I feel Hermione needs all the friends she can get. Meet me at the three broom sticks around noon today._

_Harry Potter_

Harry was sitting at a small booth waiting for Draco, at first Harry had thought this was a bad idea, but after seeing Hermione that morning, he was more determined to find a way to make her happy again.

Draco showed up directly at noon and made his way to the booth Harry was waiting in.

"Morning Harry" Draco said as he was sitting down, "You wanted to discuss Hermione?"

Harry nodded "I could see the looks of concern on your face last night...and think you should know what she has been through while married to Ron." he sighed "I never though I would say this, but when she kissed you last night, it just seemed right to me, and I need to see if you feel the same way."

Draco stared at Harry for a minute trying to see if Harry was being truthful "Say there is something more I feel for Hermione, Why should I tell you? I know we have become friends of sorts, but Weasel is your best friend and before I tell you anything, I want your word that this conversation doesn't go straight to Weasley."

Harry could understand Draco's apprehension on having this conversation, so decided to give Draco his word "Listen Draco, Ron is an idiot, he messed up big time with Hermione and all I want is to see her happy again. Last night after she kissed you, I could see emotion in her eyes that hasn't been there in years. I give you my word that Ron will no nothing about this conversation."

Even thought Draco was still a little weary on spilling his guts to Harry, he felt if he was going to get Hermione for himself, he was going to need help. "Harry, I've had a thing for Hermione since 4th year, but due to my father and how I was supposed to act, I never tried to get her. I've never thought Ron was good enough for her, and not because of his lack of money, but more for the fact that he has the emotional depth of a tea spoon."

Harry considered Draco's words for a moment "I guess you should know a little of why she is how she is now. Ron never seemed to take Hermione into consideration for anything, He refused to work, he refused to help with the children, he refused to help around the house. Hermione put everything she had into that marriage and Ron never saw any of it. Hermione was forced to work during her pregnancy, which is sometimes necessary for some women, but the thing was, she was working, taking care of the house and Morgana, while Ron did nothing to help. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She fell into a depression feeling that She did something wrong for Ron not to want to help her. That whole situation with Ron just pretty much taking up space, not doing anything started almost the day after they married."

Draco was sitting across from Harry, trying to take in the information, "_How could a bloke not take care of the woman who gave him children and tried everything in her power to hold that sparse of a marriage together" _he thought to himself. "What did she mean last night when she said she could have died because of him?"

"As I said, towards the end of the marriage, she was physically and mentally exhausted. About 8 months ago, she got sick with a sinus infection. She tried to fight it off as best she could by herself, but when she realized it was getting worse, she begged Ron to take care of the children so she could get medical treatment, and he refused saying he had other things to do. She knew that the infection was bad enough that when she was seen, she would be there for a few days and didn't want her young children around that. By the time she was so sick that Molly decided she would take on Ron's responsibility once again, Hermione's infection had spread to her chest, ears, throat, eyes and one of her wisdom teeth. She walked around in pain for days with the tooth throbbing, throat burning, eye's almost swollen shut, her hearing was suffering from the pressure the infection was causing and she could hardly breath. When she finally got medical attention, the one's treating her made it known that she was close to the infection reaching her blood stream, which would have cause infection throughout her body, causing her death within a few days. After that, she became withdrawn and lost the vibrant Hermione we all loved. Ron never apologized, but expected her to pick right up where she left off with the house work and child rearing. She finally had enough and left."

By the time Harry had finished, Draco's mouth had dropped open and pure hatred for the red headed jack ass became evident. Draco knew from the things he had seen in his line of work, the emotional damage could be worse then any physical damage. Physical damage heals in a short amount of time, while emotional can last a life time if not handled. Draco now wished he had gone against his family, against his teachings, he wished he had been strong enough to go with what he truly wanted.

"What the hell was wrong with him?" Draco finally asked, still in awe from what he had heard.

Harry just shook his head "We all tried to talk to him, but he just brushed us off, nothing anyone said seemed to matter to him."

Draco who had been looking at the table, finally raise his eye's to Harry. "I actually decided last night I was going to try and get to know her better, to be honest, I was glad they split up."

Harry sighed "You just told me what I needed to know, I want to help you both, so if you want to take her out, I will be more then happy to baby sit or do what ever I need to do."

Harry looked to the clock, "I need to go, Hermione goes in at one today, and I need to stay with little Harry and Morgana."

Draco stood and put out his hand to Harry, "Thanks for filling me in on everything. I'm going talk to her when she gets to work."

Harry shook Draco's hand and the pair separated. Both glad they had actually discusses the situation.


	7. Dinner?

Last time:

Draco stood and put out his hand to Harry, "Thanks for filling me in on everything. I'm going talk to her when she gets to work."

Harry shook Draco's hand and the pair separated. Both glad they had actually discusses the situation.

Now:

Hermione arrived to work one minute early, as usual. She put her things away under the counter and set off to see if anyone needed help. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a pile of books sitting on the table, she knew someone was there, but couldn't see who it was over the tall pile.

"Excuse me, Is there anything I can help you with?"

The man slid the pile over to one side and smiled at her. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "I come here to ask a woman I know, if she would like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

He noticed her hesitation and quickly added "As friends." She relaxed a little at that comment and started to ponder everything in her mind. Deciding she needed something to distract her thoughts from Ron and their marriage, she smiled at him and responded "Sure, I could really use some friends right now and it sounds like fun. What time do you want to meet me and where?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll meet you at Potters at 7, and we will go from there."

"See you at 7 then" and she turned to find if any real customers needed help and walked away.

Hermione found herself getting excited about going out with Draco. Ron never took her anywhere, after all, most people needed money to go out and enjoy themselves and with Ron not willing to work, her money went all on bills. She continued to work, thinking of what she would wear, where they would go, all the typical date stuff that goes through a girls mind. So distracted with her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open.

"Hermione" came the familiar voice she loathed.

"What do you want Ronald? I'm busy here at this funny thing people call a job."

Ron expected her to make a jab at him, but decided to ignore it. "I just came here to see if you wanted to go out tonight, so we could talk."

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry Ronald, I already have a dinner date tonight, and I'm quite looking forward to it."

Ron grew angry, "Dinner with Malfoy?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, Draco and I are going out to dinner tonight, so if you don't mind, I really need to get my work finished so I can go home and get ready."

Ron knew his next words were going to leave a mark, but in his anger, he couldn't control it. "OOOHHHH, I get it now. You decided to play Malfoy for his money. You are a smart one, leave the poor Weasley for the rich Malfoy. I knew you'd be rolling in the money some day, I just didn't expect you to do it with someone else's money."

Hermione's nostrils flared at the accusation. "Ronald Weasley, If I was only after money, I would have left you long ago. I don't need money to be happy, I just need someone to treats me as a human, who has feelings and needs some compassion once in a while. Something you were unable to give me. NOW LEAVE, before I call Draco and Harry to escort you out."

"Go to hell!" Ron yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Hermione quickly calmed herself down, She was over Ron, and had been for a while, she just needed him to realize it. She continued to work until it was time to close the store down 6 pm. Making sure everything was locked up, she apperated back to Harry's.

Morgana and little Harry were waiting on the couch for their mom to come home. When they heard the pop, both jumped up and went running for her. "Mum , Mum, Uncle Harry said he was going to take us out for Ice cream tonight!!" Morgana bounced happily.

Harry walked in with a smile "Draco owled me and asked if I minded watching them, so you two could go out tonight." Hermione blushed "We are only going as friends, Harry, so don't get any ideas." she finished with a smile.

"Hermione, I think you need to really need to give Draco a chance, I know this whole thing with Ron has turned you against relationships, but Draco is different. Just give him a chance."

Hermione sighed, "Ron thinks I'm only going out with Draco for his money, If his narrow mind sees it that way, so will everyone else. I also don't really see Draco wanting me in any other way then as a friend, after all, I'm going to be a divorced woman with two children. Why would Draco want that kind of baggage when he could have loads of single women, throwing themselves at his feet."

Harry shook his head, "Draco doesn't want that kind of woman, he wants one that is smart enough to keep up with him, someone who is real and I honestly don't think he minds that you already have children. Just go with him as friends, and see where it leads."

"Are you trying to play match maker Harry?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"No, I'm trying to show a friend that there are people out there, that will treat you like you need to be treated, If I had any doubt about Draco, I would be against this."

Hermione nodded her head, "Well I better be getting ready, Draco will be here in twenty minutes."

She quickly took a shower and made her way to the bedroom to get ready for dinner. She searched through her clothes until she found the little black dress she was looking for. She bought the dress for her 7th anniversary when Ron told her they were going out to a nice restaurant. None the less, Ron forgot and spent the night at his friends place, probably drunk playing cards. The dress was never worn and was banished to the back of her closet, until tonight. She finished her make up, which wasn't much, took a quick look in the mirror before heading out the living room, where Harry and the kids were waiting.

"Wow mummy, you look pretty" Morgana said with a smile leaving little Harry nodding in agreement.

"I have to agree Hermione, where did you get the dress, I've never seen it before."

Draco had arrived already and was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when he heard the conversation happening in the other room. Knowing he shouldn't listen in didn't stop him, he moved closer to the door so he could hear what was being said.

"I bought this dress two years ago for mine and Ron's 7th anniversary. He told me we were going somewhere special, so I bought the dress. He forgot and spent the night drunk at one of his friends house, so I put the dress away until tonight." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Draco was still in the kitchen, "Ron really was an ass, no wonder she is like she is." he said to himself.

He decided he heard enough and walked out of the kitchen, surprising Hermione.

"I didn't realize you had arrived yet" she squeaked. Morgana was smiling ear to ear, she knew her mum wasn't happy with her dad, and she noticed the difference in her mum as did everyone else. She was only seven, but smart for her age. "Mum, he's pretty like you are!" Morgana said still smiling, causing both Draco and Hermione to blush, even though Malfoy's weren't supposed to.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, still slightly pink. She nodded, kissed both children and gave Harry a small peck on the fore head. "Thanks Harry, for taking them out tonight." He smiled back at her and took the kids in the room to get them ready to go. Draco held his arm out for her, and as soon as she took it, he pulled her close so they could apperate.

Moments later, Draco and Hermione landed in the lobby of a large, beautiful restaurant. She looked around in awe, "Where are we?" she asked in a timid voice. He smiled, "We are in Italy, at one of the finest restaurants in the world."

She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, "Really Draco, you didn't have to do this for me."

He shook his head, "I didn't need to, but I wanted to. Now just relax and enjoy yourself"

She was still in shock when a waiter came up to them. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I have your table ready for you, follow me." Draco grabbed her hand and gently pulled her behind him. She didn't notice a jolt or shock of any kind at his contact, but she did notice that she was very comfortable around him and also felt safe.

They reached the table that was on the top floor of the restaurant. The walls were made of glass, giving a full view of the city below.

"It's absolutely stunning up here" she said in almost a whisper. Draco chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"This is my favorite place to eat, and yes, the view is stunning." he said they were seated.

"What can I get for you to drink" the waiter asked.

"I think we will have some red wine tonight" looking to Hermione for approval, she nodded and the waiter left to get the wine.

Hermione looked at the menu, she wasn't fluent in Italian and decided to ask Draco for help. "I feel really stupid, but I have no clue what anything is?"

Draco smiled, "It's alright, I had to ask the first time, once I found something I liked, I just stuck with it, I will recommend" he said pointing down at the menu "This one. Its just a simple pasta with seafood."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she kept her finger on the place Draco pointed to.

The waiter arrived a minute later with the wine, and quickly took their order, slightly giggling at the blush on Hermione's face as she pointed to the spot on the menu. Soft music was Playing in the back ground and Hermione noticed a few couple up dancing. Draco also noticed where she was looking.

"Do you dance much?" he asked , still looking to the couples dancing to the slow music.

"I use to, but Ron never took me anywhere, so I really haven't danced since Hogwarts."

Draco stood and held his hand out for her, which she quickly took.

They made their way to the other couples and Draco waisted no time in pulling her close. The pair slowly swayed to the music. "So" she started "Why the sudden interest in become friends with me?"

Draco had expected this question and decided he would answer honestly if she asked. "Actually, I've wanted to get to know you since 4th year, I think it was, but because of my father and the reputation I was expected to maintain, I didn't act. I will admit, I was jealous of the weasel because he had you and I couldn't do anything about it."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Draco being jealous of Ron. "I wish you would have, probably would have saved me some of my sanity." she said with a slight giggle to her voice. Draco pulled her closer, "I wish I would have to," She laid her head on his chest and they continued to dance until they noticed dinner had arrived.

Hermione and Draco left two hours later, after eating and dancing a while longer. They arrived back at Harry's to find him sitting on the couch, Morgana and little Harry fast asleep in his lap. Hermione quickly grabbed little Harry and took him to the room, Draco seeing Harry was stiff from being in one position so long, swooped down and picked up Morgana, follow Hermione down the hall.

Harry stood and smiled to himself, "_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who would have ever thought._ He said to himself as he walked to his own room to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

Harry stood and smiled to himself, "_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who would have ever thought._ He said to himself as he walked to his own room to sleep.

Now:

Hermione woke up the next morning, still reeling with last nights events. The restaurant was great, the dancing was wonderful, and Draco even brought Morgana to bed. The friendly date ended with a kiss on the cheek, which Draco was happy with that.

She had to be at work early that morning, so she ate, dressed and kissed the kids and Harry goodbye before leaving. "Good morning" she greeted to the first customer she'd seen. She actually felt alive for the first time in years, Ron never planned a date like that, hell, she was lucky to get by with a cheap sandwich when she and Ron went out, which by the way was only once or twice a year.

She would have been happy with a small dinner in a local restaurant, but to be taken to Italy of all places for just a date spoke volumes to her. She wasted 8 yrs of her life on a man who just didn't care.

Her day was passing by quickly, she still couldn't get the dancing out of her head, she begged Ron to dance with her, even in the living room once kids had gone to sleep, but he never would. She thought about the date for the entire day and found herself feeling happier then she had in ages, that was until she walked outside to leave running into Ron

"Hermione, we need to talk?" she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Ronald, spit it out, I want to get home."

"So now your calling Malfoy manor home," he paused trying to calm himself " I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about our marriage, I realized I screwed up, but I want to fix it."

"Ron, it cant be fixed, to many things happened through the years, things that cant be fixed or even mended." Ron shook his head, "Don't say that, I've even found a job, I'm ready to take the responsibility."

Hermione backed away from him, "It's over Ron, I'm glad you found a job and are ready to take responsibility, but for me, it's too little to late. I'm happy for the first time in years Ron and I cant take the chance on you to change for good."

Ron was once again upset, "I can give you anything Malfoy can, he's not right for you, I am."

she wasn't about to tell Ron that her and Draco were only friends, that could give him hope for a reconciliation and that was the one thing she didn't want. She had to end this, make him understand that they were over.

"Ron, I'm with Draco now, you and I are over." she paused for a minute " Draco took me on a date last night, to an actual restaurant, with real waiters. We danced for hours last night and I realized that there was someone out there who really was happy to be with me, not for what I could do for them, but just wanted to make me happy, something that you never were able to do." she turned without another word and apperated back to Harry's where she found her children waiting for her.

Harry walked out of the kitchen a moment later. "Draco owled, and wants to take you and the kids out for ice cream tonight, he also invited me, so I'm going."

Hermione laughed at the thought of Harry showing up alone to have ice cream with Draco. "Don't worry Harry, we'll go to as I need to talk to Draco about Ron."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Is he still bothering you?" she nodded, "He showed up again as I was leaving work, I kind of told him that Draco and I were together, hoping he would get the point, but I need to make sure Draco is willing to play along."

Harry smiled, little did she know that Draco would have no problem with this game. They apperated to the ice cream shop to meet Draco, who was already there waiting for them.

The group sat down, enjoying the ice cream, Morgana had decided she was going to make Draco her friend no matter what. Morgana had picked the same kind of ice cream he did, made sure she was sitting with him, and even made sure she included him in every conversation. Hermione and Harry took notice and couldn't help but laugh as Draco agreed that pink really was the best color on a girl.

Once they were all finished, Hermione pulled Draco to the side to explain the situation. She told him about the conversation and how she kinda through his name into the mix, which as predicted, he didn't mind. She was starting to finish the conversation when Draco suddenly interrupted. " Do you really want Ron to think we are together," she nodded with a confused look in her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ron is about 50 feet away looking right at us" she gasped, not that she was scared of him, but she just didn't feel like dealing with him again. Draco wasted no time and pulled her in for a kiss, which she eagerly returned. The one thing they weren't expecting was Harry and the kids to come out.

Harry hadn't spotted Ron, so he continued to walk towards the couple who had just pulled out of the kiss. Draco could see out of the corner of his eye, that Ron was visibly upset, not only because of the kiss, but because it was proof that Harry was okay with the relationship, Harry was now considered a traitor in Ron's eye's.

Morgana, also not aware of her fathers presence, didn't miss a beat and jumped into Draco's arms. Draco balanced Morgana while also giving Harry the lets get the hell out of here look.

Harry glance over to see Ron, hand tight in a fist. None of the adults wanted Ron to lose his temper in front of the kids, and all apperated away before Ron could approach.

They apperated to Malfoy manor, as they knew Ron couldn't get there. "I think it would be wise if Hermione and the children stayed here for the night, He will show up at my place and I don't want the kids to be there." Hermione and Draco agreed.

Harry apperated back to his place alone and waited for Ron to show up. Draco had turned one of the rooms into a kid friendly place with a few waves of his wand, which pleased them completely.

Hermione tucked the children in while Draco was in the other room, making it into a woman friendly place.

Once they finished their chores, they made their way to the couch, were they talked for hours about anything and everything that came to their mind. Both realized how much they had in common and Hermione was able to open up to him, giving him a better idea of what he had to do to win her over.

As they went their separate way to the bedrooms, Draco was already thinking about what it would be like to have Hermione and the kids around permanently and it made him happy for the first time in years.

A/N: This chapter moved very fast, I needed to do it this way, to set up for the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

As they went their separate way to the bedrooms, Draco was already thinking about what it would be like to have Hermione and the kids around permanently and it made him happy for the first time in years.

Now:

Ron apperated to Harry's house, where Harry was already waiting for the confrontation that he knew was coming.

"How could you Harry?" Ron yelled as soon as he apperated in, "How could you sit by and let Malfoy of all people, be with her."

Harry stood, "Ron, Malfoy will treat her the way she needs to be treated, Do you even realize how big of a jerk you were to her?"

"I did not treat her bad, I never hit her, I never cheated on her."

Harry finally had enough " Let me tell you how you treated her, You never worked Ron, you put stress on her that she didn't need, you left her to pretty much take care of the children, while you did your own thing. She cleaned, cooked, worked a real job, went years with only three to four hours of sleep a night and to top it all off, you expected her to do it everyday, while you sat on your ass." he paused only to catch his breath " When she was sick, you never offered to help her with anything, and when she asked, you still wouldn't. She was humiliated time and time again when she had to borrow money just to make sure kids were fed and bills were paid. You wore her down to nothing Ron, didn't you see her start to spiral, didn't you notice how tired she was, how she stopped laughing, how she stopped taking pride in her appearance, Didn't you notice anything was wrong."

Ron looked down to his feet, but he was just to stubborn to grasp what Harry was trying to tell him

"It wasn't all my fault Harry, she could have tried harder too."

"Harder" Harry growled " How in the bloody hell could she have possibly worked any harder. She gave you everything she had, she gave you chance after chance, that I'm willing to bet no other woman would have given you." Harry turned and started to pace back and forth, " How many anniversary gifts did you ever get her, what about a card to say that you loved her, how many times did you ever just tell her you loved her without wanting anything in return. I can answer that for you...NONE."

"She belongs with me Harry, only me, I will take care of her."

Harry pulled his arm back and punched Ron as hard as he could, breaking his nose.

"You, Ronald Weasley, have caused her enough emotional damage to last her a thousand lives over. I am warning you to leave her alone... Give her the life she deserves and let her move on. You owe her that."

Ron still holding his nose "What about our children, I have a right to them."

"You have no rights to them, you were merely a sperm donor, What is Morgana's favorite color, her favorite book or even her favorite food? You don't know because you never gave a rats ass about those children. Morgana is seven years old and you've never once gave her a bath or taken her out for ice cream, and little Harry, That's supposed to be your son, the next Weasley, the one who passes on your name. Hermione had to toilet train him, thats something you should have done. I had to show him how to pee standing up without hitting the wall and the floor. If you want to do something for them, leave them alone, let them have a life they could never have with you." Harry sighed " I'm sorry Ron, but this is a case of to little to late."

Ron plopped down on Harry's couch and rubbed his face with his hands, nose still bloody and sore.

"Fine, I'll leave them alone." He said sadly "I should have realized sooner, I could have prevented this whole thing, but I just didn't get it, and now its to late."

Ron stood and collected his thoughts. "I still want a chance with my children, It may be too late with Hermione, but they are young enough to where I can at least be a decent father. Please just ask her to give me a chance with the kids and I'll leave her alone."

Harry nodded, he understood that Ron still had a chance with the children. "I'll talk to her, but you must hold true to your word, and let her move on with Draco or whoever she chooses.

Ron agreed and apperated without another word. Harry climbed into bed, hoping Ron would truly stick to his word.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Go to my profile and click on the myspace link. I will be using that to post bulletins on upcoming stories and such. Add me, you know you want too :)

Last time:

Harry nodded, he understood that Ron still had a chance with the children. "I'll talk to her, but you must hold true to your word, and let her move on with Draco or whoever she chooses.

Ron agreed and apperated without another word. Harry climbed into bed, hoping Ron would truly stick to his word.

Now:

Three weeks had passed since the ice cream shop incident. Ron held true to his word and left Hermione alone for the exception of seeing the kids once or twice a week. Ron had kept his job, it was going on almost a month and he started to actually spend time with the kids. Draco had become a frequent guest at Harry's house – wanting to spend time with Hermione of course.

"Hermione" Draco called out as she left work. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked a little out of breath. She smiled

"nothing that I know of." she replied

"Good, will you join me tonight for some dinner and dancing?"

"Sure, What time?"

"How bout 7? just dress casual"

"Alright, see you then" he kissed her on the cheek and apparated away.

Hermione went back to Harry's to get ready as it was already 6. "Going out tonight?" Harry asked, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded, "Do you mind watching the children for a few hours?"

"Of course not, besides, Morgana and I have a date." Hermione quirked an eyebrow as Harry laughed.

"She wants to play dress up with me and little Harry" Hermione laughed at the thought of Harry sitting at a little table, dressed in pink, sipping fake tea.

"Well I hope you three have a lovely time" still chuckling at the image in my mind.

Draco showed up right at seven and He quickly apperated to pair to his manor.

"What are we doing here?" she asked confused, Draco smiled "Diner and Dancing, come with me."

Draco pulled her out into the gardens and back towards the far end of the property. There was a large blanket laid out on the ground, a small lantern and a picnic basket waiting for them.

She glanced around at the large open area, there were no trees to block the night sky, a slight breeze was flowing over them and the sound of chirps could be heard.

"Draco, its beautiful out here." she whispered, staring again at the clear sky where the stars were shining, big and Bright.

"This is my favorite spot on the grounds." he stepped closer to her "It just feels so far away, like nothing bad can ever happens out here, away from the daily grind and people who can irritate you."

She smiled at him, "It is nice and quiet" Draco smirked "Come on, lets eat" he pulled her over to the blanket.

He pulled out some sandwiches, chips, and a few muggle cans of soda. It was simple, but she loved it. They ate and talked for what seemed like hours before Draco finally stood and held his hand out towards Hermione.

"I believe the date including dancing." she looked at him, "but there no music." He reached into the basket and pulled out a little black radio, he muttered a spell and the radio started to play music.

The music was soft and slow, perfect for the kind of dancing he wanted to do, it would force her to be close to him as they danced. He placed his hands around her waist as hers slid around his neck as they moved to the music.

Draco pulled back from Hermione slightly, not breaking contact "I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few day." he said while looking down to her "I don't want to act like we are together anymore."

She looked at him, worry etched on her face "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong – I want to be together for real, not just an act"

She could feel her heart rate increase a bit " I – I would love to, but what about my children, surely you would rather find someone who isn't...used, like me."

"You are not used and besides I have wanted you longer then you know." he paused for a minute "Not to mention, I like your kids – and Morgana thinks I'm pretty."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that "Alright, no more pretending. We can consider ourselves as together."

Draco smiled and kissed her, full on the lips. The sexual tension between to two had been there for a few weeks now, both would have daydreams about the other, but neither acted. They both felt passion when they would kiss in front of Ron, or hold hands while walking through town, the relationship almost seemed to be natural.

Hermione was lost in the kiss, Ron had never kissed her with passion -- with him, it was always sloppy and way to wet – she hated it. Kissing Draco was different, it felt right, as if their lips were made for each other. The way he moved slowly, taking in the kiss as if imprinting in his mind made her swoon a little, she felt needed and not cheap like she did with Ron – she really did enjoy kissing this man.

Draco was also having similar thoughts. Most witches he dated were only after two things...The Malfoy name and the Malfoy fortune. He had grown tired long ago of women willing to do anything in hopes of being the next Mrs. Malfoy. The kissing was never slow, instead it was always demanding and cheap, they wanted to get him into bed, thinking they could make an impression on him and get the status. Kissing Hermione was different, she had no motives to trap or seduce him – she kissed him because she wanted to know him and be with him. The kissing grew deeper as both realized how right it really was, dancing forgotten, the kisses continued for the remainder of the date.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

Draco was also having similar thoughts. Most witches he dated were only after two things...The Malfoy name and the Malfoy fortune. He had grown tired long ago of women willing to do anything in hopes of being the next Mrs. Malfoy. The kissing was never slow, instead it was always demanding and cheap, they wanted to get him into bed, thinking they could make an impression on him and get the status. Kissing Hermione was different, she had no motives to trap or seduce him – she kissed him because she wanted to know him and be with him. The kissing grew deeper as both realized how right it really was, dancing forgotten, the kisses continued for the remainder of the date.

Now:

"So your finally going to give him an honest chance?" Harry said with a smile. Hermione blushed,

"It's time I let someone in that can make me happy." she said as her face flushed a little pinker.

"Good, you deserve it, I was actually routing for the two of you, It seems he needs you as much as you need him." she smiled at his words as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Oh Hermione, forgot to mention, Ron wants to see the kids today."

She rolled her eyes, but had agreed to let Ron make a relationship with the children.

"Where does he want me to meet him?" she asked

"The park near the ice cream shop at ten."

She looked to her watch, "Alright I'll get the kids ready, we've only got thirty minutes." she walked from the kitchen to get the children ready.

At 10 am, she arrived with the kids, dreading the meeting with Ron, who was already waiting there.

"Hi Hermione" he said appearing to be use to the idea of her and Draco "How are things going?"

"Everything is fine Ron, just living one day at a time." she replied

Ron smiled and picked up the children, "I've missed you two" he smiled at the children and started to walk with them, Hermione close behind. Hermione studied Ron and his behavior, he was actually paying attention to the children, but it just seemed weird considering all the times he wanted nothing to do with them.

Ron suddenly stopped, looking to something shining on the ground.

"Here Hermione , hold Little Harry so I can see what this is." he passed to boy into her arms without giving her a chance to respond. Holding Morgana tightly, he swooped down to pick up the object, as soon as his hand touched the metal, he shot his other arm out and grabbed Hermione by the ankle.

Hermione felt the pull from her naval, instantly knowing they were being transported by port key.

They landed in a little house deep in the woods.

Hermione grew furious " What the hell did you do Ronald?"

He smiled at her and muttered a spell, "I will not lose you to Malfoy or anyone else." he paused "You and the children will remain here with me until you can see how much I love you."

Hermione looked into his eyes, Ron had gone nutters, and kidnapped them. "Ron, you better send us back this instant!" she yelled, trying to find her wand.

"Looking for this?" he asked, twirling her wand between his fingers. "Don't try wand less either, I've put wards around this place, magic is useless here.

Hermione grew even more angry if possible, grabbed the children by the hands and started to walk out, but was stopped by an invisible force.

"You cant go anywhere Hermione, you nor the kids." he said actually starting to sound Nuts.

Hermione turned to Harry and Morgana, "I want you kids to find a bedroom and stay there."

Harry was crying and Morgana was starting to show her mothers temper.

"Mum, when is Draco going to get here." she asked knowing how to set her father off.

"Morgana, Get. in. the. Room" Ron yelled

Morgana grabbed Harry by the hand and led him down the hall to a small bedroom. Once Hermione heard the door shut, she turned back to Ron.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You are mine, and WE will stay here together until you realize how we are supposed to be together." he took a deep breath "And now... Now you have my own children calling for the ferret." he yelled through gritted teeth.

"He pays attention to them Ron, more then you ever did." she yelled back just as loud.

She didn't see it coming, but the next thing she knew Ron had punched her as hard as he could across the face, knocking her to the ground. He stood above her.

"You are here permanently, don't try to escape, don't try to contact anyone and don't piss me off."

Hermione got up and ran to the bedroom with the children, who both went in hysterics at the sight of their mums bloody face.

Seven hours later, Harry was starting to get worried about Hermione's absence. The first place he went was the park. Harry scanned the park, seeing no signs of Hermione or the kids and turned to leave before his eyes landed on a little blue lump on the ground, he walked to the object slowly, feeling like he swallowed a rock, his fears grew as little Harry's teddy bear, lay discarded on the ground.

Harry picked up the bear and apparated straight to the burrow, hoping they had just gone to visit Molly.

He ran to the door , knocking loudly. "Mrs. Weasley, open the door it's Harry."

Molly ran to the door, hearing the urgency in Harry voice.

"Harry dear, what wrong?" she asked

"Have you seen Hermione and the children?" she furrowed her brow

"No, but Ron was supposed to meet her and the children at the park today."

"I know, but its been almost eight hours and I cant find them anywhere."

Molly smiled, "Maybe they are just having fun together, I'm sure everything is fine." Harry wanted to believe that, but the rock in his stomach had turned into a boulder.

"Just let me know if they turn up, okay." and apparated to Malfoy manor, in a last desperate attempt.

Harry beat on the door as hard as he could, waiting for Draco to answer. The door pulled to a tired looking Draco.

"Next time try beating harder, the door may actually fall off next time." Draco said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No time for games Draco, Have you seen Hermione today?" Draco suddenly jerked fully awake

"No why, is something wrong?"

"She took the kids to see Ron at the park eight hours ago and she hasn't come home since."

Draco's eyes went wide " She wouldn't spend that much time with him"

"I know, thats why I'm worried, I've checked the park, the burrow and now here and she is nowhere to be found."

Draco ran up the stairs to get dressed, while Harry waited at the door. Draco only took a minute to get completely dress, before rushing back down to Harry.

"Lets go check you place again Harry." Draco said panicked.

Harry nodded and they apparated back to his place, where no one had been since he left.

Draco started to pace around the living room, wondering where she was.

"If she's not back by morning, we will need to report it and start searching for her."

Draco's head shot up, "Morning, why morning, anything could happen by then."

"I know Draco, but no one will take us serious as its only been eight and a half hours." Draco knew Harry was right, so both sat down and waited to see if she would come home, all they could do is wait.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If you are a Ron lover, you may not want to read this chapter. I will also warn there is violence and rape in this chapter, but Hermione is not in the clutches of Ron for very long.

Last time:

Draco's head shot up, "Morning, why morning, anything could happen by then."

"I know Draco, but no one will take us serious as its only been eight and a half hours." Draco knew Harry was right, so both sat down and waited to see if she would come home, all they could do is wait.

Now:

"It's been 24 hours Harry, we need to report this NOW." Draco said, pacing Harry's place

"We need to report that their missing, but we need to search for her as well." Harry said before pausing "We need to go back to the burrow to search his old room, we also need to search the house he's been staying in."

Draco nodded, neither man had slept that night, both worried about Hermione and the children. They decided that robes wouldn't be wise, they were on a mission and needed to dress for it. Both men dressed in black jeans, black form fitting tee shirts and black combat style boots, they had worn this outfit often as it was work regulation when they were on a mission for the ministry.

They apperated to the ministry and filed a report, then apparated to the house where Ron was staying. Both men were disgusted as they walked through the door, a four smell filled the house as dishes laced with left over food sat, unwashed and rotting in the sink and all over the counters, dirty laundry was in a huge pile in the living room and also spread throughout the house, the floors were crusted with dirt and garbage cans flowed over with its rotting contents spilling out.

"Merlin, what the hell is this?" Draco said while pinching his nose. Harry just shook his head, "Ron's always been lazy, but this – this is nothing of what I expected."

"Lets just see what we can find and get the hell out of here – the smell is making me sick." Draco said while gagging, Harry agreed and both started the search of the horrible house.

Mean while, back at the cabin

"Ron, please just leave me alone, lets us go." Hermione cried as Ron towered over her.

"You will love me again, I will not lose you to anyone." he growled out followed by an evil sounding laugh "Did you honestly think I would let you be with Malfoy, let him raise MY children."

"Ron, Draco and I are better together then you and I ever were, the kids like him because he spends time with them, I just don't see why you cant let this go and let me be happy." She tried to reason with him.

Ron angered at her words and lost control, he grabbed her by the hair and punched her straight in the face, breaking her nose. "You will never say anything like that again" he seethed and pulled her to a standing position by her hair.

Hermione couldn't fight back, Ron was stronger then she was, but the punch he delivered almost made her unconscious and she teetered on the line of staying awake and passing out as he drug her through the cabin.

He threw her on the bed and quickly pulled her clothes off. Hermione was registering what was happening, and she tried to push him away, but in her state she probably couldn't push a small child away from her. He tied her hands to the bed post as she sobbed louder. Ron wasted no time and violently pushed himself inside her, ripping her a little as he plowed in, not providing any lubrication. She screamed at the pain he was causing, but he didn't hear her, he was to lost in what he was doing to pay any attention to the woman howling in pain underneath him. Hermione did eventually pass out from the pain but Ron continued the assault until he was finished.

Ron crawled up her body and sat on her chest, smacking her bloody face to wake her up. Hermione eyes fluttered open and she looked to him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't speak as her throat closed up, fear spread through her entire body. Ron laughed again and pulled out a straight blade razor.

"You are MINE and now you will never forget it." He pressed the blade to her unblemished chest and carved the word "MINE" across her skin, as she cried out in the pain.

Morgana and Harry had been locked in the small second bedroom by Ron, they could here their mothers screams coming from a short distance away, Little Harry was terrified and clutched himself closely to Morgana. Morgana was frightened but her anger overpowered that feeling, the sound of her mother crying was causing something inside of her to build and build and as she heard her mother scream in agony, what ever was building inside of her burst.

Morgana had no clue what was happening to her, but her first though was to get Draco, Harry was still holding to Morgana for dear life when suddenly they were engulfed in a bright blue light and plucked from the tiny room. They spiraled through the air screaming and came to a rough landing in the living room of Ron's house.

Draco was in the bedroom going through papers and Harry was digging around in a small room, probably used as a study when they heard the children scream. Both men jumped and ran to the living room. Little Harry saw Big Harry and ran into his arms as Morgana flung herself to Draco.

"He's hurting mummy" Morgana cried as she buried her face into Draco's chest.

"Who hurting your mum?" Draco asked while trying to calm her down.

"Daddy, he has mum in a room, she was screaming."

Draco felt a fury raise inside him, the idea of Ron hurting Hermione was enough to make him blow a gasket.

"Morgana love, How did you get here?" Draco finally asked

"I don't know, I was angry and I felt something funny inside, I thought about finding you and we were suddenly here." she said while still sobbing.

"Morgana, I want you to take me to your mum, make your funny feeling come back and take me to your mum."

Morgana nodded and imagined her mum screaming again, she could feel the odd sensation come back and she gripped Draco tightly. Harry was holding onto little Harry, watching in awe as Morgana and Draco started to bathe in a blue light and vanish.

They arrived back in the little room and instantly heard Hermione scream in pain once again, the hair stood on the back of his neck at the sound of pure terror coursing through her voice.

"Morgana baby, I want you to do the funny feeling and go back to Uncle Harry, okay?"

She nodded and vanished quickly back to Harry.

Draco pointed his wand at the door to unlock it but nothing happened, "shit he has a magic blocking spell on this place" he said to himself. The sound of her scream pounded into his ears once again, "Okay, so we do this muggle style." as he kicked the door down with all his might.

He raced to the room where the screams were coming from and kicked that door down too. His eyes instantly onto the bed, where Ron had decided to have another go with her. Hermione was half dangling on the bed, arm limp hanging over the side, while Ron plunged into her violently.

The pure hatred, fury and anger that flowed through Draco at what he was seeing was enough to scare anyone. Draco was blind to everything around him as he pulled Ron off Hermione and threw him to the wall. Ron jumped up and started to yell "Get away from my wife prick" but before he could say anything else, Draco's fist came hard into Ron's face, knocking him unconscious.

Draco ran to Hermione's still limp body and gently rolled her over, gasping at the sight of the carvings on her chest.

"Hermione love, wake up." he pleaded, the only response was a very faint "Draco" as her world slipped into blackness once again. He quickly checked her pulse which was racing, she had probably passed out from shock.

He gently scooped her naked body into his arms and cradled her, while telling her she would be alright.

A pop was heard from outside the cabin and Harry came bursting through the door. He checked the cabin finally coming to the room where Draco was still holding Hermione tightly.

Harry glanced to the unconscious, bleeding Hermione, cradled into Draco's arms and chest, then to the redhead on the floor, a serge of anger passed through him much like it did with Draco and before anyone could say a word, Harry was on Ron, beating the living shit out of him, every punch was accompanied by a word "You...will...never...touch...her...again." he growled out.

As much as Draco was enjoying the show he didn't want Harry to kill him and face azkaban.

"Harry, we need to get her to St. Mungos, just grab to piece of shit and lets get out of here."

Breathing deeply, Harry pulled Ron outside and apparated to St. Mungos, quickly followed by Draco and Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"Harry, we need to get her to St. Mungos, just grab to piece of shit and lets get out of here."

Breathing deeply, Harry pulled Ron outside and apparated to St. Mungos, quickly followed by Draco and Hermione.

Now:

When Draco reached st.mungos, Hermione still limp in his arms, he ran down the hall yelling for a healer.

"I need someone here, Please, I need someone." he continued to yell until he was stopped by a short, middle aged healer stopped him.

"Bring her in here so I can check her." the man said to the frantic Draco, who followed closely.

Draco laid her down on the bed provided, giving the healer his first true look at Hermione.

"What in merlins name happened to her?" the healer asked

"Her ex husband kidnapped her and their children, the children are safe but he took his aggression out on her."

"I see" is all the healer said as he waved his wand over Hermione's body. Draco watched as the wand would glow blue over the parts of her body that were not injured and red over the areas needing attention. He pulled her shirt from her chest and looked at the letters carved into her chest.

"Has the husband ever showed aggression before?"

"No he was just a lousy husband, I don't think he ever hurt her."

"Well he did this time, where is the husband?"

"I believe he's being checked for injury's, then he will be carted off the azkaban until he is tried."

"Mr. "

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with her family."

"Your looking at him, what is wrong with her?" he asked getting a little impatient.

"She's been raped, has a broken nose, and the cuts against her chest are deep, they will scar."

"But will she be okay?"

"She will be fine, I need to heal her wounds and then she needs to rest."

Draco nodded and stepped out of the room to let the healer deal with her injury's. Harry was already waiting outside the room, when Draco stepped out.

"How is she?" Harry asked

"She has a broken nose, the word "Mine" carved into her chest and...She was raped."

Harry turned a deep red, the thought that his best friend could be so malicious.

"Whats the deal with Ron?"

"He's got a few broken ribs and a broken nose – they want to hold him for a psychiatric evaluation."

The healer let the room to find Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I have healed her wounds and treated her for the rape. She is resting now, but you can go in."

"What about pregnancy, is there a chance for that?" Draco asked

"No there isn't, I picked up traces of muggle birth control pills, so she should be protected."

"Thank you sir." and Draco walked through the door, followed by Harry.

Harry took one look at her and turned around, "I cant see her that way, it hurts to much to see that. I'll be back later, I'm going to go be with the children." and he walked out of the room. Draco pulled up a chair and sat nest to the bed, all he could do is wait till she woke up.

The next morning Draco was pulled from his sleep at the sound of her voice calling for him

"Draco, is that you?" she called weakly. Draco sprung up with amazing speed, "Yes Hermione it's me, your safe now."

"Are my kids okay?"

"They are fine, their with Harry. Morgana was the one who saved you, you know."

"How could she, she's so young."

"I don't know but she was able to break Weasleys spell and come to me." he replied

"Good girl" she said with a smile.

"Draco, I need to go back to sleep, but will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will, I wont leave until you do." He bent down and gave her a kiss

"Do you mind if I transfigure your bed a bit bigger so I can lay down with you, I'm extremely tired as well."

"Transfigure away" she said with a small smile.

With a flick of the wand, the bed went from a single to a double and he climbed in behind her, wrapping his arm around her to make her feel safe, they both fell asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

With a flick of the wand, the bed went from a single to a double and he climbed in behind her, wrapping his arm around her to make her feel safe, they both fell asleep quickly.

Now:

A month had passed since the incident with Ron, Hermione had healed rather quickly and thanks to a salve that Draco had learned to make thanks to Professor Snape, her scars were very light from where she was carved into.

Hermione had come to realize how much she loved Draco, he was caring, attentive and made sure she was safe. She had stayed in the hospital for three days, Draco only leaving to go to the bathroom or to the manor for a quick shower and change of clothes.

Morgana was truly in love with Draco, she could see how much he cared for her mum, something she'd never seen with Ron. He and Morgana had become best of friends and she followed him around like a little side kick.

Little Harry was warming up to him slowly, he had never had a strong male influence besides big Harry and seeing Ron hit his mum made his weary of almost all males. Draco would bring him a new teddy bear or make an effort to play with him, trying to show him that not all men were like Ron.

Harry had met up with a sweet nurse from St. Mungos and seemed to become close very quickly, she would come to Harry's place all the time and while Hermione was happy for him, she felt like she was invading his space. She had spoken to Draco on her feelings and he asked her to move into the manor with him, which she agreed.

Ron was sentence to ten years in Azkaban along with being force to speak with a therapist on a weekly basis.

As Hermione lay back on the couch, head in Draco's lap, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he said in a playful way.

"Oh nothing" she said "I was just thinking that with Ron out of the way and my being almost healed, we could start fresh without all the things looming over out heads."

"Sounds like a good Idea to me, How bout a week long Vacation, just me, you and the children."

"That sound wonderful Draco, where would we go?"

"My family has a little house on an Island, there would be no one but us, and it would give me a chance to spend more time with little Harry."

"You really do like the children don't you?" she asked with a smile

"I think their great, Morgana is like a little you, only with a few more Slytherin qualities then I would have expected, and little Harry, he just seem to want a stable life, one I want to be apart of."

She smiled at him lovingly, "I'm glad you accept them, it was always one of my fears about leaving Ron."

"Speaking of the children, I want to take them shopping to set up their new rooms."

"You don't have to do that Draco, I'm sure they are happy with what they have."

"Nonsense, They need to be able to have a space to call their own, and I want to give that to them. I do plan of having you around for a while you know." he smiled

"If you insist" she said holding his hand, playing with his fingers.

"Would you feel up to going today? That way we can set everything up and when we get back from our vacation the kids can come home to a room of their own."

"Sure, sound like a good idea." she replied.

Draco gently removed himself from Hermione and made his way up the stairs to get the children.

"come on guys, we are going shopping, lets get you ready to go."

An hour later, the four found themselves standing outside of a huge children's store in Muggle London.

Morgana was smiling ear to ear, while little Harry hung closely to his mum.

"You take Morgana, get her everything she wants to set up her room, toys, furniture, sheets, anything she wants and I'll take Harry." Draco instructed.

"Come on Harry, we are going to get you some neat stuff for your new room." Draco said while holding his hand out for little Harry.

They parted ways and began to shop. Draco wanted to take Harry so he could get closer with the boy, who always seemed too shy and scared for his own good. Once they reached the boy section, Draco dropped down to his knees so he could be eye to eye with Harry.

"We are going to get stuff to set up your new room, What kind of things do you like?" Draco asked

"Spider man." Harry replied

"Whats spider man?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow

Harry didn't reply but pointed in an area behind Draco, he turned to see rows of red and blue stuff.

"Well then , spider man it is."

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and started down the isles, it seemed that Harry knew his spider man and Draco was curious about the whole thing.

"So you mean that this spider man guy, can climb up the sides of buildings and shoot webs from his hand?"

"yes and he can swing from the webs and save people like you saved my mum." Harry replied

It was the first time Draco had seen Harry truly be himself, the excitement that passed through his eyes as he spoke of the red and blue masked man, was the first signs that he could actually open up towards Draco.

Two hours later, and a very happy store manager in their wake had left the living room of Malfoy manor packed with spider man and pastels of every shade.

Morgana and Hermione started on her room, while Draco and Harry started on the spider man room. It took three hours, even with the use of magic. Harry's room had a bed that looked like a spider web, walls that looked like a city full of buildings, a net for climbing attached to one wall, a rope that hung from the ceiling so Harry could swing from one end to the other and more toys then any four yr old should have. It was perfect

Morgana had developed a sudden liking for fairies, leaving her room to look like an enchanted forest, a bed that looked like a giant mushroom, smaller mushrooms for sitting on and a small house that was held up five feet from the floor by magic with an attached ladder for easy access. Hermione stepped back and smiled, she had never seen Morgana so excited at having a place of her own.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked Harry, sitting on the web bed. Harry looked to Draco and ran into his arms.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." he said in a shy voice.

"Call me Draco, I am your friend, remember?"

"Okay Draco." Harry replied with a smile

"Lets go find you mum and sister, I'm sure they want to see your room."

Harry placed his tiny hand into Draco's and they set off to find the girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

"Call me Draco, I am your friend, remember?"

"Okay Draco." Harry replied with a smile

"Lets go find you mum and sister, I'm sure they want to see your room."

Harry placed his tiny hand into Draco's and they set off to find the girls.

Now:

Later that night after Morgana and little Harry were asleep in their rooms, which was quite a deal considering how excited they were, Hermione and Draco were curled up together on the couch in the sitting room.

"Draco, I just want to say thank you for everything you've done, Morgana and Harry are happier now then I've seen them in a long time."

"You know I would do anything for the three of you, even though they aren't biologically mine, I do consider them mine in some way."

Hermione giggled, "To bad they weren't yours, they would have probably had it a lot better in the beginning then they did, and they wouldn't have had to see miserable for so long."

"Well thats all over now, it's just you, me, Morgana and Harry."

Hermione smiled and climbed to straddle his lap. "Just us." she said before leaning forward and kissing him.

Draco didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, he noticed as she pulled her mouth away and placed her head on his shoulder, that she seemed to be very content with how things were going and very comfortable around him.

"Do you think things would have been different if I had sucked up and told you how I really felt in school?" He asked while rubbing her back.

"Possibly, but at the time there was to much against us, it probably would have ended up pulling us apart."

"Very true, I guess I hadn't thought about it that way."

Hermione sat up and looked into Draco's gray eyes and smiled, "I hated those eyes in school." she said with a chuckle.

"Why my eyes, they didn't do anything to you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow

"I could always tell when you were going to be an ass, I could see it in your eyes."

"And what do you think about them now?" he asked with a smirk

"I think they are the most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen." she said as she leaned down to kiss him once again.

This time she didn't pull away, she only deepened the kiss with more passion then she had shown in a long time. He moved his left arm so he could pull her deeper into the kiss by placing his hand behind her head. They kissed for a few more minutes before she pulled away once again, but this time stood and pulled him to his feet.

"Lets continue this upstairs." she whispered in a low voice.

"Are you sure, I mean, after what Ron did are you ready for this?" he asked, desperately hoping she was.

"Of course I'm ready, I guess in a sense, what Ron did was no different then it has been for years, only with no violence. I hadn't given myself over to him completely for a long time, he only had my body and nothing else."

Draco nodded and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

The next day, they had made arrangements to go to the island for vacation, they packed up enough clothes for a week and left everything else behind.

The house was a smaller then she figured a Malfoy would have, but it was cozy and a perfect place to relax away from everything. The shoreline was gorgeous with clear pristine water surrounding it, there was a sand bar about twenty feet out and huge rocks for playing on. The island itself was covered in white sand and palm trees with a high peak that one could look from and see for miles around.

"I love this place Draco, it just seems so pure, so untainted from everything." she said as she inhaled a lung full of the fresh salty air.

"I always liked this place, but we hardly came here. Pity, I'm sure it would have been a load of fun when I was a child."

Suddenly a scream was heard from close to the shore line and Morgana came running for her life.

"It's some kind of animal mum, Harry is poking it with a stick, but its trying to get him." she panted out.

Hermione and Draco took off running to where little Harry was, Draco was concerned because there was nothing supposed to be on the island that could cause harm to anyone, for the most part it was deserted.

As they approached little Harry, who was laughing and poking, they noticed the animal he was facing off with was nothing more then an angry crab.

"Look mum, I poke it and it snaps its fingers at me."

Draco couldn't help it and dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter. Morgana was hopping from one foot to the other, still slightly panicked, and Hermione had tears in her eyes after she told him to stop poking the crab. Harry threw the stick down and the crab hurried itself in the water.

After about five minutes, Draco finally managed to pull himself together enough to speak "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life." was all he managed to get out before the fit took over again and Draco found his eyes welling up with tears. The laughter spread through the group and soon enough they were all laughing and wiping their eyes. Harry was quite proud of himself for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Last time:

After about five minutes, Draco finally managed to pull himself together enough to speak "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life." was all he managed to get out before the fit took over again and Draco found his eyes welling up with tears. The laughter spread through the group and soon enough they were all laughing and wiping their eyes. Harry was quite proud of himself for the rest of the day.

Now:

The next morning, the group set off for a day down by the water. Draco pulled two large blankets out, while Hermione made sure she brought plenty of fresh water for drinking. The two blankets were laid in the sand, for for kids, one for adults.

"You can go into the water, just not very deep and stay close." She warned the kids before the bound into the water like a moth does to a light.

Draco and Hermione watched the kids attack each other for a few minutes before Draco started to speak, " Have they ever been on a boat?"

"No, why do you have one?"

"Yeah, my father bought it but I think we only used it like three times total. The last time we used it, he put a protection spell on it to make sure it stayed in its hardly used condition."

"Wheres it at?" she asked, wanting to gage its size before allowing her kids on anything like that.

"One the other side of the Island where the water is deeper, don't worry it a good sized boat."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you better then you think." he replied with a chuckle. They turned their attention back to the children again and laughed as Harry put a handful of sand down Morgana's bathing suit, causing her to squeal and throw a handful at him in return. Draco stood and held his hand out for Hermione to take, which she did reluctantly considering the gleam he had in his eyes. As soon as she was on her feet, Draco scooped her up and took off running towards the water with her screaming the entire time.

The kids wailed in laughter watching him dunk their mum under the water and pull her back up while she threatened him within an inch of his life. Once he released her, she turned her attention to her laughing children.

"Think thats funny do you?" she said playfully. Morgana wasn't stupid by any mean and took off quickly, Harry followed suit but was to slow and got captured by the drown rat they considered their mum. Draco took off after Morgana and was able to catch up the the frantically laughing 7 year old.

"Why are you getting me, I was on your side." she panted to Draco.

"Because its now officially girls against boys, and the fact is, your a girl, I'm a boy which equals you getting dunked." Morgana yelled begging for her mum to save her, while only a few feet away Harry was begging for Draco. Draco dunked Morgana quickly, making sure she was okay before running towards Hermione and Harry. "It's boys against girls, and I'm taking my partner." He pulled Harry from his mums arms, pushing her backwards into the water before sprinting away with a giggling Harry in his arms.

"Come on Morgana, we have plans to make." she said to her daughter, making their way up towards the house. Once inside, Hermione raided the fridge, gathering eggs and flour.

"Come on Morgana we'll got to the rocks and call for them, I throw the eggs at Draco, you pour the flour on Harry."

"Why cant we egg Harry too?"

"Because he's still small and I don't want to hurt him." Morgana looked slightly upset that she couldn't egg her brother, but the thrill of coating him in flour was also appealing. They made their way to the rocks, using as much stealth as possible.

"Draco, Come look at this." she yelled. Draco was about 50 feet away with Harry when she called.

"Harry I want you to stay here until I tell you its safe, girls can be sneaky." Harry nodded and stayed in place while Draco made his way to the rocks.

"Crap, he told harry to stay behind, I'll get him with the eggs, you use the flour on Draco too."

"Alright mum" she said as she giggled. Draco was only about five feet away when the first egg was released followed quickly by a second, third and forth. Draco growled at the two girls and continued to come closer. "Now, Morgana, Now" Hermione shouted. Morgana stood proud and quickly dumped an entire bag of flour over his head

"OHHH, you in for it now." He growled , scooping both girls up, one under each arm. He may have been slimy and covered with flour, but he would be damned if girls got the best of him. He released Morgana first, and rubbed Hermione all over his body, making she she had a nice coat of the egg/flour mixture.

"You see sweetheart, I am evil, you may be good, but I am evil." he said with a smirk as she tried to scramble from his arms. He flipped her so her back was against his chest and lowered then to the ground, mixing sand with the egg and flour. Morgana sprung into action and rushed towards his mum to save her from getting crusted. Harry was small but quick, he darted in front of Morgana, causing her to trip over him into the warm sand. The war continued for the rest of the day, they couldn't call a winner because they were pretty evenly matched.

Later that night, Draco and Hermione made dinner for everyone after baths had been given all around. They were all happy and clean as they sat at the table to eat.

"I had fun today mum." Harry said to the table

"Me to, especially when I got to pour flour on a grown up." Morgana added

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, I happen to be great a paybacks." Draco replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare" she said in a challenging voice. Draco couldn't help it and broke into laughter again.

"She's just like you Hermione." he said while laughing

"Trust me I know."

"Hey, would you kids like to go on a boat tomorrow? That is if your mum agrees."

Both kids nodded eagerly, looking to Hermione for her answer.

"I guess we can go out for a bit, it sounds like fun."

The kids squealed with excitement at her permission.

They finished their dinner and put the kids to bed. Hermione made her way to the couch, followed by Draco.

"I really did have fun today, it feels good to be able to enjoy life once in a while." she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Those kids crack me up, I'm just glad they get to have fun."

Hermione snuggled closer to him and quickly fell asleep, between the sun and physical activity she was drained. Draco laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of him, he placed a blanket over their exhausted bodies and fell asleep shorty afterwards.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke the next morning, sun shining warmly in her face, two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the surf, sand and salt that seemed to embed itself into their skin and for the first time she felt complete, completely, undeniably, complete. The urge to kiss him grew stronger and without a second thought she leaned down kiss his slightly parted lips, waking him in the process.

"Morning love" he said with a smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. " Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" she replied and leaned down for another kiss.

"Oh thats gross!!" Harry shouted from the doorway.

"No its not, it's cute" Morgana shot back, causing both Draco and Hermione to laugh.

The next few days the four enjoyed the boat, Playing bury Draco in the sand, a sandcastle build off, a few bar – b – que's, and a fun past time of try to dunk mum under water. By the end of the week, they needed a vacation from their vacation.

Draco had planned a special dinner for adults only for their final night on the island. They bathed, Dressed and fed the two children before taking then to the bedroom and settling them in for the night.

Draco spent almost an hour preparing th special dinner, doing everything the muggle way. He had sent Hermione into the living room with a book and told her to stay put until he called for her, initially she protested, but eventually gave in and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Draco managed to cook the meal completely by himself, only causing one small fire that he was able to put out and rid the room of the smell. He placed a warming charm on the food and set to making the small dining room, that was conveniently settled in corner of the large kitchen, a place for a romantic dinner. He covered the table in a silk black table cloth, lit one candle and sat in in the middle, dimmed the lights, and placed the plates down in their rightful places. The dinner was ready.

He made his way out to the living room, giving Hermione a slight bow, " Your dinner awaits" he announced with a smile, causing her to snicker. He held out his hand for her, which she took in an instant and allowed him to lead her into the dining area.

"Draco it's wonderful" she announced, looking around the room with a smile.

"I did everything the muggle way and only cause one, teeny, tiny, fire" he laughed

He pulled out her chair and waited for her to take her seat before pushing her in and moving to the opposite side, taking his seat as well.

"I've had a lot of fun this week." she said with a smile, enjoying the smell of the shrimp scampi he had cooked.

"So have I and I must say, bringing the kids along has made it even better. I had a blast with them."

"Well, Now that little Harry has warmed up to you, I can honestly say I think they are attached to you. I think they feel a sense of being wanted."

"Ron never showed them that at all?" Draco asked

"No, he always had more important things to do like hang out at the pub with his friends, sleep, eat, watch the telly. They never ranked high on his priority list, they didn't even really know him."

"What a dork" Draco replied.

"Trust me I know" she snickered.

"It may not be my place, but I've come to consider those kids like my own, I'm very attached to them."

"Well to be honest, you've done more for them then Ron ever did. He would have never taken us on a vacation, he never would have thought to let the kids pack out what they wanted in their room, hell, he never would have done half the things you've done for them and for that, I love you." she said with sincerity.

The couple continued to eat, enjoying the conversation long after the food was gone. They eventually cleaned up, together, and Draco lead her outside. They walked hand in hand down to the shore, stopping as their feet hit water. Both stared out into the blackness, noticing every star in the sky, shining as if its only job in the world was to light the night. A warm wind blew across their skin, bringing a slight stinging sensations as the sand hit them in gentle waves. It was perfect.

Draco turned her to face him and slowly lowered his face to hers, bringing his lips to hers softly. It was sweet, loving and it felt like he had poured an extra amount of emotion into it, leaving Hermione breathless. Draco took a tiny step back and lowered down to one knee, black velvet box in his hand. Hermione froze at the sight before her, remaining silent as her mouth refused to move.

"I know we haven't been together long, but we've now each other since we were 11. Despite how I treated you, you know I've been in love with you for years. I know you've been through a lot, but I swear to you, if you become my wife, I will always love and take care of you, Harry and Morgana. So with that I ask, Hermione, will you make me the happiest guy alive and take me as your husband? Will you marry me?"

Draco watched the emotions play across her face, it almost seemed as if she were scared to marry him, fear of ruining what they had together. She was still struggling, willing her mouth to talk but she couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes as she allowed the entire nights events sink in.

"Hermione?" he asked growing a bit nervous.

Hermione finally managed to clear her throat, swallowing to lubricate her dry mouth, "Draco, I want your promise that if I accept and marry you, that you will never change. I cant handle another relationship like I had with Ron."

"I promise you, we would never end up like that. I will never treat you like he did."

Hermione seemed satisfied and threw her arms around his neck, placing tiny kisses all over his face while saying "Yes" over and over again. Draco's heart swelled with her acceptance, finally having the one thing he had wanted for so long. He swept her into his arms bridal style, spinning them around in a circle, thanking the gods above that she had said yes. He carried her back into the cottage, never breaking the kiss as he walked them into the bedroom and closed the door. Draco was indeed, the happiest man alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter everyone, I hope it meets expectations.

Last time:

Hermione seemed satisfied and threw her arms around his neck, placing tiny kisses all over his face while saying "Yes" over and over again. Draco's heart swelled with her acceptance, finally having the one thing he had wanted for so long. He swept her into his arms bridal style, spinning them around in a circle, thanking the gods above that she had said yes. He carried her back into the cottage, never breaking the kiss as he walked them into the bedroom and closed the door. Draco was indeed, the happiest man alive.

Now:

Six months it had been since Draco asked her to marry him, much to Harry, Morgana, and little Harry's delight. They had returned from Vacation and announced their engagement to everyone, promising it would be a short engagement.

A lot had happened over the last six months, Ron was declared mentally unstable, giving Hermione full custody of Morgana and Harry, not that it mattered to him much as he was quoted as saying " Those kids aren't even mine, they ruined our marriage."

Hermione was pissed at his hateful words, but figured it was better for Morgana and Harry to have no contact with the man who so openly denied them both during and after their marriage.

Hermione and Draco had papers drawn up that stated as soon as they married, the children would gain the name of Malfoy instead of Weasley and Draco would adopt them as his own, promising to be the father they never had.

Life had been good for them both, they had both found Happiness after disaster, one getting the love he hoped for so long, while the other gained love that she didn't think her heart would ever allow.

Five months into their engagement, They found that they would have a new addition to their family, a child that would be born into loving and hopeful family. Everyone was excited, especially Morgana and Harry, they would soon have a little brother of sister to play with.

And today...today was the day they would wed. The garden outside of Malfoy manor was decorated in white and gold, Family and friends had gathered for the small, yet elegant ceremony, waiting to see the union of the two most unlikely people take place.

Draco paced nervously, watching the clock tick down, five minutes is all he had left before he married the woman he loved for so long. He was excited, scared and anxious, praying everything would go perfectly.

Down the hall was an equally nervous Hermione, looking at herself in the mirror once more, making sure she was perfect before she walked down the aisle and into Draco's waiting arms. She picked out a long, flowing white dress with a low neck line, thankful for the glamor she learned to cover the four letters that were etched into her chest. " I was never yours Ron, and never will be" she smiled, running her fingers over the raised skin, clearly spelling the word MINE. The clock chimed seven times, telling her it was time to accept Draco as her husband and father to her children. She practically floated down the hall and to the set of French doors where Big Harry was waiting to walk her down the aisle.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, giving her a squeeze of the hand.

"More then I've ever been ready for anything." she beamed back.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing the garden in all its beauty. Chairs were lined up, filled with smiling faces, Candles floated in the air, illuminating the darkness surrounding them as a warm breeze came through, increasing the smell of the flower that were blooming near by. One word entered her mind at that very second...perfect.

Draco watched from his spot at the end of the aisle, the beautiful woman he had wanted for so long was walking towards him, arm and arm with her best friend, his best friend as well. Morgana stood by Draco's side, she insisted he needed a best daughter versus a best man, something he quickly agreed to.

When she arrived by his side, he could see the love in her eyes, shining for him and him alone. The feeling was euphoric for him, making him feel as if his life were finally complete, his family was complete.

The man performed the ceremony with a soft spoken hope for the couple. He had known them both since they were eleven and always secretly hoped they would find each other some day. As Dumbledore announced them as Husband and wife, the garden was full of happy cheers and well wishes for the life they would be officially starting together.

Seven and a half months later, Nichole Malfoy was born into the world, gracing her parents with bright blond hair and soft brown eyes, and two years after that, Damien Malfoy made his grand introduction into the Malfoy family. They were happy,, they were in love and they managed to do the one thing both thought impossible at one point... they rescued their locked hearts.

End


End file.
